


Starsky Is a Vampire

by Black_Pannther



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Pannther/pseuds/Black_Pannther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a different version of ‘The Vampire.’ Starsky gets bit by the blood sucking freak that thinks he’s a vampire and being a believer of the Supernatural, Starsky believes that he is the next Vampire and Hutch has to prove to him that number 1: He is NOT A vampire and number two: they do NOT exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starsky Is a Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> I took some of the dialogs directly from the show it self but that was only to give it a beginning. The rest of the dialog, I invented although the characters don't belong to me, I only borrowed them to play with.

Starsky paused between the open double doors of the squad room, “You know somethin’? 

Hutch stilled in his movements to look at his friend. “What?”

“Did you ever see those vampire movies?” Starsky continued.

Hutch patted his partner on the arm. “Oh that’s good Starsk. A very sensible conclusion.” Then walked forward allowing the door to swing shut behind him, Starsky following at his heels.

Both of them walked in silent down the hall before Hutch stopped in his footsteps, placing his hand on Starsky’s shoulder causing him to stop as well. “Listen. Why don’t you go check out what you can find on this nut? See if you can get a wrap sheet on him.”

“Sure.” Starsky responded and he was off.

Hutch turned around and walked back into the squad room, door once again swinging behind him and made his way towards the long table, long, delicate fingers curling around the neck of the telephone while his index finger of his other hand punched in the numbers to the records department downstairs; he pressed the phone against his ear and waited for it to ring. He took a last swig of his forgotten coffee that has turned cold. “Yeah I need a record of the patients and prisoners that’s been released from psychiatric institutions in the last two years.” Then he paused to listen to the voice on the other line. “yeah.”

.Just then, Sarah, the platinum blonde haired police woman sauntered passed him carrying her brown coffee mug.

Pausing in his phone conversation, Hutch leaned towards the side holding out his coffee mug towards her. “Oh Sarah, would you please get me some more coffee?”

Sarah nodded in response. Taking his coffee mug from him.

“Thank you.” Hutch said before turning his attention back to his phone conversation, getting a bit frustrated, “ NOBODY SAID IT WAS GONNA BE EASY ROGER. ANYBODY…. ANYONE WHO’S HAD ANY RECORDS OF ANY ASSULTS AGAINST WOMEN; SCHITZOPHRENICS, DELUSIONS, UH.. BLOOD FETESHES… Stopping once again to hear the voice on the other line. Then, “BLOOD FETISHES ROGER... Yeah I’ll hold.”

Just then Starsky entered the squad room carrying three books under his arm pit while reading the fourth book page turned to the center of it,

Sarah handed Hutch his coffee as she was passing by him once again.

“Thanks.” Hutch said softly as he looked up briefly at Sarah.

She only gave him a nod in affirmation without pausing in her footsteps.

Then Hutch turned his attention to his partner. “What’d you find out about Slade?”

Without looking up from what seemed to be an interesting page he was reading in the book, only half listening to Hutch’s question, “Hmmm? Petty theft, possession, statutory rape.”

“What did you do with research?” Hutch asked in a softer voice as if he didn’t want the other four guys sitting at their table in the squad room to hear them.

Starsk swung his left leg over the back of the medal folding chair, the flat of his foot pressed firmly in the seat as he boosted himself up with expert ease, planting his butt on the back of the chair and thumbing through the pages of his book, his index finger gliding through the words on the page that seemed to have caught his attention. “I got something really fantastic. Did you know the last person to be tried, convicted and executed of being a vampire was in England of 1949?”

Hutch pulled the mouthpiece of the phone away from his mouth. “You too huh? I mean this is really crazy. I mean this is really lunatic time.”

“Yeah?” Starsky shook his head in denial. “How about that Dracula who was named after a real person in the 15th century…. In Transylvania?"

Becoming annoyed with his gullible, superstitious friend. Hutch pressed the mouthpiece of the phone against his lips. “YEAH ROGER!” Immediately embarrassed because he meant to yell at his friend, not at Roger who was doing his job. Hutch immediately but briefly clinched his eyes shut and shook his head. “Roger I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell. Okay… Look.. Would you also get me a cross check on Honey Williams and the other dead girl? Find out what they had in common.” 

Then he paused as Roger spoke on the other end of the phone and by the looks of it, Hutch was getting a bit angry. “Besides being dead Roger. Yeah you’re a real comedian. You know that?” 

More listening to Roger’s voice on the other line. “NO WE ARE NOT LOOKING FOR ANY VAMPIRE.” Then he slammed the phone back in its cradle, The other four men at the table looked up at him as if they hadn’t seen excitement for a while.

 

Hutch looked over at Starsky. Anger still coloring his voice mingling with a hint of sarcasm. NOW I SUPPOSE YOU’RE GONNA TELL ME ABOUT WOODEN CROSSES, HAMMERS AND STEAKS.”

Starsky was unfazed by Hutch’s sudden change in mood. “Well actually it would be more effective if the steak should be made out of cedar but if it’s a lead we’re lookin’ for to hit the streets with, there’s one thing that all these books agree on and that’s whenever vampirism is practiced, it’s usually in connection with the occult and devil worship.”

Then Hutch pushed himself up angrily from the chair without offering his friend a response.

“YOU JUST WON’T ACCEPT THE POSSIBILITY WILL YA?” Starsky followed Hutch towards the double doors.

“THAT THERE’S A REAL VAMPIRE? NO.” Hutch was beginning to wonder if insanity was contagious because it seemed that he was the only one immune and who was actually using common sense on this case.

“THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THOSE TWO GIRLS HUH?’ Starsky shouted back trying to convince his unbelieving partner that Vampires do exist. If he would believe, then he would understand why he was so afraid.

“I CAN’T DO THAT. NOT NOW.” Yup, Hutch decided there was a full moon out tonight because all the crazies are coming out and apparently, his partner was among them.

“YEAH WELL HUTCH, THESE ARE MODERN TIMES. ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE; I MEAN THEY ARE LANDING CAMERAS ON MARS AND TAKING PICTURES; GIRLS ARE TRYING OUT FOR FOOTBALL TEAMS.” Starsky implored loudly not willing to give up just yet.

“YEAH BUT BATS DO NOT SUCKERS OF HUMAN BLOOD DO NOT MAKE.” Hutch argued vehemently. Even he was starting to NOT make any sense just like this senseless argument. 

 

“OH YEAH? WELL FOOLS AND ONLY GREENHORNS TRY TO PREDICT THE WEATHER.” Then Starsky stepped across the threshold of the double doors swinging them angrily behind him and stopping at the water fountain for a quick drink.

Hutch followed after his partner shouting all the way. “STARSKY, THAT IS JUST PLAIN INDIOTIC.” Then he walked over to the other side of the water fountain trying to make eye contact with his friend. “JUST IDIO…” Then he noticed something dangling around his partner’s neck, swinging back and forth below his chin and Starsky rushing to push it back in behind the collar of his shirt before Hutch were to take notice. “Wait a second. What’s that around your neck?” 

Starsky swung around pulling back from Hutch. “It’s nothin’”

“Wait a second.” Hutch cooed once more. Really curious on what his friend was hiding.

“It’s nothin’” Starsky swatting Hutch’s hands away wildly.

Then Hutch shoved Starsky’s hands out of the way of his view. “Just let me look.”

“Will you please?....” Starsky continued swatting madly at Hutch’s hands.

“LET ME LOOK.” Hutch yelled at Starsky stopping his hands from their clumsy windmill slap. Then he lifted the charm that hung from that piece of thread away from Starsky’s chest and started laughing. “It’s garlic.”

“I’ve been known to wear garlic lots of times.” Starsky defended as he yanked back his garlic charm and shoved it behind his shirt collar allowing it to rest gently against his dark, thick, hair chest..

“You mean when I was on the phone?” Hutch teased between his laughter. “You actually went down to the commissary and you bought yourself a clove of garlic… to protect yourself against vampires?” 

With his mouth wide open during his laughing at his partner’s expense, Starsky pulled out another clove of garlic from his jacket pocket and tossed it in Hutch’s mouth. “I got one for you too.” Then he walked away leaving his friend in stunned silence.

Hutch’s nose wrinkled in disgust and he spit out the garlic into his cupped hand. “Yuk.” Then followed Starsky down the hall.

That was a few days prior to the present; Now here he stood wrestling for his life against the vampire that had a hold of him.

HUUUUUUTCH!!!” Starsky screamed as he felt the teeth puncture two holes in his delicate, tanned neck.

Before Hutch could save his partner from this freak Starsky had pushed himself free, the flat of his hand pushing the guy’s face, They looked almost as if they were dancing.

With Starsky’s blood dripping from both corners of the man’s lips like tears, he lost hold of the dark curly haired man; one arm flapping like a broken winged bird, while his legs kicked in effort to latch his feet onto the rope that dangled from the ceiling of the stage.

Starsky reached out for the man, stretching his fingers but the man’s fingers as if in slow motion, uncurled from the balcony just below the ceiling, he allowed himself to fall to his death.

Hutch stared over at Starsky, horror matching the eyes as his partners before they looked down at the broken, insane man lying on the stage; legs bent at an odd angle, his eyes closed, his face soft and peaceful and two fangs overlapping his bottom lip.

“Let’s get the hell out of here. Huh?” Hutch patted his partner once on the back of the arm just below the shoulder.

Eyes still wide, Starsky nodded silently at his friend.

“You sure you don’t need to go to the hospital?” Hutch asked, stealing quick glances at his mute friend. “Those puncture wounds look pretty deep.”

“Does it even matter? Starsky worried as he looked back at Hutch, blood still dripping from his two puncture wounds on the curve of his neck. “I mean, can they stop me from becoming a vampire?”

Hutch heaved an exasperating sigh followed by an eye roll. “How many times do I have to tell you Starsk? Vampires don’t exist.”

“That has not been proven.” Starsky turned his full attention on his agnostic friend while waving his index finger wildly.

Hutch pulled the car into the drive way of Venice Place. “Hey, how about we toss back a few beers to get your mind off of it? Huh?”

“Nothing will get my mind off of me becoming a vampire Hutch.” Starsky placed his hand on the door handle before Hutch had the car in full park.

“C’mon.” Hutch hurriedly opened the driver’s door and stepped out of the car, his long legs strolling up the sidewalk to the front door with Starsky following close behind.

Once inside the building, they walking silently down the hall, stopping at the second door, Hutch reached up to the top lip of the door frame feeling for his apartment key. His fingers folding around the small medal key, Hutch gently pushed it into the key hole that was in the middle of the door knob, twisting it, the door opened with a click.

“Ahh, home sweet home.” Hutch announced tossing the key on the round, cluttered, kitchen table.

“Mind if I use the John?” Starsky asked, his hands shoved in his pockets.

“Since when did you ever ask?” Hutch chuckled in amusement.

Instead of offering some smartass retort, Starsky made his way to the bathroom. After finishing up his business, he paused at the bathroom sink to wash his hands before looking up in horror. “HUUUUUUTCH!!!”

Hutch was in the bathroom in a flash, gun in hand waving it around at some unknown intruder, head turning side to side wildly. “What? What’s wrong?”

Starsky pointed a shaky finger at the wall above the bathroom sink. “I’m turning into a vampire. See? No reflection.”

Hutch let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding; shoving the gun back into his shoulder gun holster, eyebrows flickered up in annoyance “Starsk, you don’t see your reflection because I don’t have a mirror there yet. All you’re looking at is a bare wall.”

“Maybe I could use that drink after all.” Starsky was mildly embarrassed.

“C’mon.” Hutch walked out of the bathroom without waiting for Starsky.

Starsky silently followed casting the wall a quick sideways glance.

Both men drank themselves into a drunken stupor. The more they drank, the more Starsky forget about the vampire incident. Hutch was more than glad to oblige him on any subject as long as if it didn’t have anything to do with the Supernatural.

The more Starsky drank, the more chattier he got and Hutch would listen in amusement as his partner talked about his great aunt with the wooden leg and laughed when he took the conversation further by telling him of the time the handle of the wooden handle of the toilet plunger split and broke when they were trying to plunge a clogged toilet, his great aunt was taking a nap and she left her wooden leg by the side of the bed so as a teenager, he and his brother Nick, put the rubber plunger onto the edge of her wooden leg and used it to plunge the toilet. His great aunt never found out.

Hutch noted that his friend sure had a strange family like his bow legged Uncle Harve that Starsky had told him about months ago who got so drunk he fell in the sand at the beach and his arm landed in the bon fire and all his drunken friends poured salt water on him in an effort to put the fire out. It worked but it hurt like a bitch. Or another Uncle who broke his arm falling out of a tree, he climbed up it to smack the squirrels away because they were stealing his apples. Hutch couldn’t help but ask Starsky if his family somehow belonged to a circus and wouldn’t you know it? His Aunt Hilda was the 800 pound lady at a circus in Knoxville Tennessee and it was all muscle and no fat.

On and on Starsky rambled on until he passed out on Hutch’s living room floor, his head lolled back on the edge of the sofa, while Hutch fell asleep next to him in the same position but his head rolled until it was leaning heavily against his partner’s thick brown curls. Both men sleeping soundly; it wasn’t the first time they fell asleep like this and it wouldn’t be the last.

Sometime during the night, Starsky fell over, his head lying gently on his partner’s long muscular legs. Hutch in turn stretched his lengthy body, his head lying on Starsky’s back. They looked almost like they were tangle together.

Starsky’s night was plagued with disturbing dreams of him soaring through the air, his large bat wings held straight out as he took a dive, soaring down behind unsuspecting Hutch. His partner turned around just in time to see Starsky latch his two razor sharp fangs into the curve of his delicate, luscious neck. Thick copper flowing down his throat as Hutch screamed that blood curdling scream you hear in movies but wait a minute, that scream was real.

“STARSKY!!!” Hutdh shoved his partner’s head off of his lap and leaped to his feet. “DAMN IT STARSKY!”

“WHAT?” Starsky looked wildly around, confused by his dream yet his partner was screaming in real life.

“YOU BIT MY LEG.” Hutch rubbed his leg vigorously glaring at his dumbfounded partner. “THAT REALLY HURT!”

“So I really am a vampire.” Starsky breathed staring off in a distant. 

“NO. WHAT YOU REALLY ARE IS ANNOYING.” Hutch stomped over to the living room window, jerking open the curtains.

Starsky jerked back shielding his eyes against the offending light coming in through the window. “SHUT THE CURTAINS…. SHUT THE CURTAINS.”

Hutch jerked the curtains shut, head jerking towards his friends, eyes wide with alarm. “WHAT? WHAT’S WRONG?”

“IT HURTS.” Starsky cried, his fear very much real to him. “I’M A VAMPIRE! THE SUN HURTS MY EYES!”

Hutch ran up to Starsky, nearly stumbling over his own two feet in his haste but not missing a beat when he grabbed his friend by his shoulders to shake some sense into him. “STARSK! STARSKY LISTEN TO ME!”

But Starsky was too far gone in his own delirium that he jerked forward, his lips latching onto the length on Hutch’s neck just below the ear, his teeth unable to puncture the tender flesh, his tongue accidentally grazed it, licking a thin strip as he tried to bite down.

“DAMN IT STARSKY.” Hutch shoved his partner back violently and ran towards the living room closet with his partner close on his heels. Then he grabbed that bathroom mirror that was sitting in the closet leaning against the wall that the landlord was supposed to hang it in the bathroom, then he lifted it from the floor and held it up in front of Starsky. “LOOK AT THIS! WHAT DO YOU SEE?”

Starsky stood there mute and dumbfounded. “IT’S A REFLECTION OF YOU STARSK..” Hutch continued, still yelling. YOU SAID VAMPIRES CAN’T SEE THERE OWN REFLECTION!”

Mouth open, Starsky reached out and pulled the mirror from his angry, victimized partner’s grasp. “But the sun…” Starsky started in a small voice.

“DO YOU HAVE A HEADACHE?” Hutch asked in an I told you so voice.

Starsky nodded, embarrassed, eyes still squinting against the light.

“You have a hangover dummy.” Hutch’s anger was starting to evaporate.

“Naw.” Starsky replied disbelieving. “I never get hangovers and besides, I didn’t drink that much, a couple beers and that’s it.”

“You drank a lot more than that.” Hutch argued, stepping away from his partner holding his upper inner thigh.

Starsky noticed his friend’s obvious discomfort. “Did I do that?”

“In a matter of speaking.” Hutch smiled tightly while trying to move his leg out of his partner’s view.

“Hold on a minute.” Starsky stopped his partner from hiding his obvious injured leg. “Let me see.”

“No Starsk. I think I got it covered.” Hutch tried to placate his partner “I’m fine.”

“No.” Starsky tried once again feeling guilty for biting his best friend in the leg and wanting to make it better so he brushed Hutch’s unyielding hands away. “Let me see.”

“Starsk.” Hutch started but Starsky was already staring at the swelling against his leg.

“Oh Hutch.” Starsky feeling immediately contrite for injuring his partner’s leg. “I am so sorry.”

“Look…. It’s fine…. I forgive you.” Hutch tried to back out of his curly haired friend’s reach but Starsky held on.

“You’re swelling Hutch.” Starsky felt along the swollen tissue of Hutch’s upper inner thigh. “I think you need to get some ice on that. Does it hurt when I do this?” Then Starsky pushed on the swollen flesh.

Hutch jumped back. “No Starsk. That is not part of my leg.”

“It’s not?” Starsky asked innocently. He looked so much younger at that moment.

“No.” Hutch hissed. A deep crimson blush creeping up his bare chest, traveling up his neck and taking up residence in his cheeks. “I got an erection alright?”

Starsky jerked his hand back as if it had been burnt. “You mean I just touched…”

“Yes.” Hutch gritted out. Eager to put an end to this humiliating conversation once and for all.

“How’d that happen?” Apparently Starsky wasn’t going to put this matter to bed. Poor choice of words Hutch. “Did you have a dream about some girl?”

“No.” Hutch hung his head in defeat. Apparently his partner was going to see this conversation through. “It happened when you tried to bite my neck.”

“You have a blood fetish?” Starsky asked baffled to know this piece of information about his educated straight laced friend.

“No you dummy.” Hutch bit out, his annoyance rising to a level that bordered on anger. “When you tried to bight me on the neck, your tongue touched me right below the ear now can we change the subject? Please? 

An evil smile slid across Starsky’s lips before leaning forward, he grabbed a hold of Hutch’s shoulder’s once again but this time instead of biting his neck, he stuck out his tongue and licked a wet strip just below the ear causing Hutch to shiver. “You mean like this?”

“Damn you Starsk.” Hutch bristled, pulling back from his friend. “What kind of narcissist are you to do that to your own partner?”

“You’re right.” Starsky pretended to be apologetic. “I’m sorry. I suppose it’s my responsibility to make it better” Then he reached out and cupped Hutch’s denim clad cock. Massaging its hardened length and when Hutch closed his eyes and moaned, Starsky pulled back. “Is that better?”

“Please don’t stop.” Hutch voice was soft and alluring. He sounded sexy when he was needy and Starsky couldn’t reject him.

“Okay.” Starsky reached out to caress Hutch’s hardened length once again. Loving the feel of Hutch’s swollen member throbbing in his hand behind tight denim. Starsky was taken by surprise when his started to lengthen in size. He was a little embarrassed to let his partner know that this was turning him on but Hutch took notice anyway.

“Starsk.” Hutch reached out and pulled his best friend into his arms. At first Starsky thought they were having a tender moment until he discovered that Hutch had indeed noticed his raging hardon when he felts hands cupping his ass cheeks and pulling him against his groin.

Both painfully hard touching the other with only two layers of tight jeans separating them but it didn’t stop His blonde haired partner from pressing up against him, swaying his hips from side to side, brushing groin against groin. Starsky decided to take his chance by licking another wet strip just below Hutch’s ear, his soft breaths tickling the fine hair inside its canal. Hutch’s moan so soft, needy and sensuously, Starsky had to control his stamina to prevent himself from cumming on the spot.

Just then, Hutch pulled back, his fingers stroking the side of Starsky’s curls around his face gingerly. Starsky leaned into the touch before Hutch leaned forward, lips touching lips. Sliding across what felt like satin, tongue flicking out tracing the seems of Starsky’s thin lips. Starsky parted his mouth in greeting, allowing the fullness of Hutch’s lips to press attentively against his testing the waters. The taste was of stale beer and lust and just the perfect amount of Hutch flavor. Starsky moaned, needy and desperate for more.

Hutch walked him backwards towards his bedroom not breaking lip contact. He held onto Starsky not willing to let go. Once they were standing by the at the foot end of the bed, Hutch walked Starsky in a circle until it was Hutch’s back towards the bed and he sat down pulling Starsky down with him.

Starsky’s body intoned with Hutch’s, followed wordlessly, as he felt his partner sit on the edge of the bed, he climbed onto his lap, moving up until his groin was lined up with his partner’s.

Hutch bit down on his partner’s bottom lip gently, pulling it out and away from his bottom teeth. 

Starsky moaned and rotated his hips on Hutch’s lap. Hutch’s arms tensed around Starsky’s waist as he pulled him in more firmly. Their experimental kiss turning needy as they both began hungrily devouring each other. Starsky swallowing down each of Hutch’s moans as he continued to roll his hips on his partner’s lap, their groins sliding desperately against the other. Starsky’s hips dipping down on every third roll while Hutch thrust upward desperate for contact.

Hutch’s long delicate fingers slid gently into the back waistband of Starsky’s skin tight, worn out blue jeans. Starsky’s breath hitched as he felt those luscious fingers slide along the crack of his ass and he lifted on his knees to give his partner easy access, feeling Hutch’s hand roam around like a blind man, tracing along the crack until it was just below the balls, then the index finger pushed at the crack until it easily gave way allowing it accesses to enter the warmth of the puckered canal causing Starsky to jump in surprise.

Hutch broke the kiss and studied his friend closely. “You alright?”

Starsk nodded mutely as he stilled in his partner’s embrace.

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” Hutch’s eyes searching his dark haired partner’s face for any signs of pain or fear, afraid he may have taken things too far.

“N-no." Starsky stammered as he began to adjust to the intrusion. 

“Are you sure?” Hutch’s index finger twitched involuntarily from lack of movement causing Starsky to gasp in pleasure. “Cause I could stop if you want. Just say the word and I will. I won’t even hold it against ya.”

“I’m sure.” Starsky pressed him self down on that finger making it go in further He needed more. “Please Hutch. I’m not making this up. I want this. Please.”

“Alright.” Hutch’s eyes soft with compassion as he saw the want and desperation on his friend’s face and he slid his finger in and out of his friend’s puckered opening, the inner muscles dragging against the length of his finger.

Starsky lifted his hips off his partner’s lap and slid it gracefully down until his ass was pressed against the knuckles of Hutch’s hand and he gasped when his blonde haired lover found his prostate. That ever so sweet spot that sent his body tingling with desire. Starsky rocking himself on that finger so that it brushed back and forth in that same agonizing sweet spot.

Hutch immediately got with the program, his body responding with his partner’s by curling and uncurling his finger against his prostate. His hip bucked up into his partner’s groin as Starsky’s snapped forward before lifting up and sliding back down on that finger. 

Their cocks grinding and sliding together as his partner fucked himself on his finger. Beads of sweat glistening Hutch’s forehead and sliding down his temple.

Starsky becoming desperate causing his movements to become more aggressive. The constant rising up until only the corner of Hutch’s index finger rested inside Starsky’s dark, puckered, needy canal and slammed back down right on his blonde haired lover’s knuckles. He repeated the movements at a faster pace each time. Both men grunting at the contact.

Starsky felt a warmth sensation pool in the center of his dark hairy belly. He fell forward, face buried in the crook of Hutch’s smooth neck where it curved into his shoulder. Still fucking himself on his blonde haired lover’s finger, His hardened shaft, stomach and chest rubbing up and down against Hutch’s perfect, pail smooth body that was covered in that thin, green te-shirt and skin tight, light blue jeans.

Hutch grabbed onto his desperate friend with his entire left arm wrapped around his broad shoulders; his face pointed down, nuzzling his dark haired lover’s collar shirt, his nose pushing through the neck opening until he found his friend’s curved flesh. Tongue snaking out, tasting the salty sweat mixed with a flavor uniquely Starsky. No cologns, no after shave, just all natural Starsky earthy taste.

The feel of Hutch lips latched onto his shoulder with his tongue licking little wet circles was Starsky’s undoing. The heat that started to pool in the middle of his belly, ignited into a raging inferno. His body tensed as his heart beneath his firm muscular chest began to beat like a rabid animal in its cage. His eyes becoming feral, as the raging inferno morphed into a volcano, quaking his very bones, spitting red hot lava, tearing his very being atom by atom, his soul ripped out of his body and carried on the wings of ecstasy higher and higher into the great heavens, he feared he would never come down. the sun melting his essence pulling him into the blackened abyss. He collapsed onto his wreathing partner. 

“Hutch felt Starsky come undone in his arms. When he felt the wetness of his partner’s jeans begin to spread, his hand was there lightening fast, milking him for what it was worth, following him over the edge, he rocked with him in the aftermath. He pulled his finger out of his friend’s puckered confinement only to wrap his arms around him holding him tight as his body convulsed violently as his orgasm ripped right through him like a freight train and he didn’t miss the seductive moans that fell from his partner’s lips, causing him to close and roll his eyes back, 

Both collapsed in a boneless heap, Starsky remaining on top of Hutch, his blonde haired partner gently pulled some wayward curls away from his ear as he whispered, “I love you Starsk. I really do.”

Starsky’s arms tensed around Hutch’s waist as he turned his face to where his nose brushed against the blonde’s ear. “I love you too Hutch. With all my heart.”

With those sweet words, Hutch held tightly to his dark haired bundle of love, eyes closed, face buried into his lover’s neck, breathing in his essence. 

Both men letting sleep over take them.


End file.
